


The Circus AU No One Asked For

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oops, look the aesthetics for this are just to strong I had to, this fic was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette knew one day her ambition and incapability to say no to challenges will come to bite her in the ass. The day had come apparently when Marinette agreed to train and perform one of the hardest maneuvers in a week. What does she need to succeed? A partner apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi? Look I have needs and a Circus!Au a la Cirque du Soleil is one of them. I had to get it out of my system. The aesthetics are just too strong and beautiful okay? So here we are.
> 
> If you want to see what Golden Phoenix looks like here, the first 18 seconds(if any of you had seen Kaleido Star you may know what I'm talking about): https://youtu.be/4nVmfm7EyRk
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this trainwreck. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng could easily say she had the worst luck in the whole world. Because she was late to what could be easily considered the most important audition of her life. And she wasn’t late on her own accords, mind you. She took the earliest plane, she had a map ready to get her to Cirque de Miracles. What wasn’t in her plan was to be robbed-robbed!-and having to chase after the thief, knock him down and then being taken to police to explain how the hell did she manage to do that. She was an acrobat thank you very much. One of the policemen was kind enough to take her to the destination, but being the unluckiest person on earth, Marinette of course, missed the audition. Main reason why she was now standing in front of an ombre-haired girl, breathing heavily and trying to explain what happened that she didn’t arrive in time.

“Hey, girl, calm down.” Marinette was surprised to hear the kindness in the other girl’s voice.”Isn’t like it is something you could prevent. Come on, I’m taking you to Master Fu, he is a pretty chill old men, I’m sure he’ll understand the situation.” 

Marinette let herself be guided out of the room. Master Fu was the director of the circus, an ex-acrobat himself, famous for his special spectacle ‘Tortue Verte’. Marinette felt her stomach drop. If he decided to believe her lateness was inexcusable…

“I’m Alya by the way.” the other girl’s voice broke Marinette out of her trance.

“Are you part of the show?” 

“You could say so. I get roles, but nothing too impressive. I’m more of a backstage person, to be honest, I’m in charge of the PR. I’d like to be a stage manager someday actually.”

“I’m sure you’d do a lovely job. Thank you for helping me by the way.” Alya returned the smile that Marinette gave her.

“Hey, here we are basically family, okay? Most famous circus show in the whole world, sure, but it wouldn’t be working if there weren’t strong ties and cooperation. I hope you’ll be joining us. You seem like my kind of friend.”

Marinette gave Alya a brilliant smile.

“I certainly hope so too.”

The way to Master Fu’s office passed faster than Marinette realized. Her nerves started to manifest and she forced herself to breathe. She couldn’t lose control. She was only getting a second chance. If she was getting it at all. Her nerves were certainly not diminished when she heard screams from the office. Alya didn’t seem to care, though. She knocked three times, then opened the door.

“Master Fu, sorry to bother you.” Alya said dragging Marinette forward.”We have an unlucky girl who couldn't make it to the audition in time. She flew here this morning and she got robbed and then had to go to the police station and yeah, you get it. Can she get a chance?”

Marinette didn’t exactly know what to expect of Master Fu. She watched the videos with his show from when he was young multiple times(no matter how blurry and non HD they were), but for the last few years, the man preferred to not be in the eyes of the public, which was pretty understandable, given his age. The first thing Marinette noticed at him, though, was the fact he certainly didn’t look like he was getting close to his 100th birthday. Which he was. The second was the fact his clothes were pretty casual. She expected more formal wear.

“And who are you?” he questioned eyes on Marinette.

The bluenette took a step forward.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng monsieur. I’m so so sorry for being late, but all those things happened and I’m just generally unlucky and I don’t expect special treatment, but I wanted to be part of this show since I was a little girl and even if I don’t get an audition, can I maybe be part of the costume department, I do design and sew and I just really want to be part of Cirque de Miracles and…” she stopped abruptly when the man raised a hand.

“Breath, young lady.” he smiled kindly at her”You will receive the chance to show us what you are capable off.”

Marinette’s face lit up.

“Absolutely not!”

...and then darkened.

She didn’t even notice the other girl in the room until her burst a few seconds ago. The blonde glared at her like she killed her puppy or something.

“How comes she gets a second chance, but I don’t?”

“She didn’t have the first chance to being with.” Master Fu tried to resonate” You failed your audition, Chloe.”

“It isn’t fair! She wasn’t here on time she shouldn’t get an audition and that’s it!” the blonde give the floor a good kick as if it would help her make a point.

To Marinette’s surprise, it was Alya who replied.

“Who died and made you a kwami to decide how this place is ruled?”

Chloe looked ready to reply, but Master Fu interrupted her.

“Chloe everybody should get a chance to show what they are capable of.”

“Capable of?” she gave Marinette a once over and scrunched her nose”I bet she isn’t capable fo anything.”

“Let her show then.” Alya growled.

Chloe continued to glare, seeming to acknowledge she had no power to stop who auditioned.

“Then she should show more than an audition.” the blonde declared crossing her arms.” She should do a fragment of a principal part.”

Master Fu looked at Marinette as if he could read her.

“With time for preparation of course. It isn’t such a far-fetched request. A difficult one though. What do you say Marinette, are you up for the challenge?”

Was she up for the challenge? Hell yes. Marinette wasn’t about to give up her dream since she was four because of a small inconvenience. Also, she was hellbent to show Chloe what she was capable of. 

“Absolutely.” she turned to the blonde with a victorious look only to be meet with a vicious smirk.

“Golden Phoenix.” was all she said and it was enough to make the others stare at her incredulously.

“Are you kidding Bourgeois?” Alya’s voice boomed.

“Not at all. What backing up already? That’s how good you are.” Chloe snickered.

The Golden Phoenix was a very popular visual exceptional show that wasn’t played at Cirque de Miracles in over ten years, though. Marinette remembered reading something about not finding a fit lead anymore. It was a hard show with a hard lead exercise. And only a week for preparation.

“I’m gonna show you how good I am. I’ll nail that exercise.” the bluenette declared crossing her arms in defiance.

Marinette caught a glimpse of Master Fu subtly smiling at her.

\-----------------------------

“What’s her deal anyway?” Marinette commented later while making her way to the main scene with Alya.

“That’s Chloe Bourgeois, she is the mayor’s daughter.” Alya grumbled”She’s trying to get on the show for about three years now and each time she fails. She has some moves, but they are far from Cirque de Miracles standards. She would end up with a broken spine if she attempted anything from any of our shows.”

“Why does she want to join so hard then?”

“Who knows?”Alya shrugged”She is under the impression she is as good as the founders or something. We actually joke she only wants to join so she could be close to Adrien. You know, Adrien Agreste.”

Oh, she knew. The walls in her room back home were full of Adrien Agreste’s face. Oh, Dieu. Was he gonna watch her attempt Golden Phoenix? Her brain farted only thinking Adrien freaking Agreste would watch her and most likely judge her. Oh, Dieu. Okay Marinette, breath in, breath out.

“Girl?” Alya snapped her fingers in front of Marinette’s face.”We are here.”

Marinette has seen Cirque de Miracles live only once when she was four. It was _La danse du paon d'azur_ and it was also the day when Marinette decided she wants to be part of the show. The scene changed in the last fifteen years, of course, and right now it wasn’t show ready, but it still took Marinette’s breath away.

“So that’s when we separate ways.” Alya declared.” Everything in here is ready for training, trapeze prepared and safety net under. I’m sorry I can’t help you with anything else, especially not training, but I’m sure you’ll manage. You got some hella determination, girl.” Alya holds up her hand”High five me and promise to kick ass.”

Marinette smiled and high fived the ombre haired girl. If she managed to get in..no wait _when_ she’ll manage to get in, she will make sure to become Alya’s close friend.

\-------------------------------------------

Marinette was still looking in awe at the show hall ten minutes later after Alya left. It only then drowned on her, she didn’t know where to begin. Of course, she knew the exercise itself, but…

“Princess, you look pawfully lost.”

Marinette let out a shriek, jumping back and whipping around to see who the fuck scared her like that. She didn’t exactly think about who it may be, but a blond with a black mask and cat ears hanging upside down from a green fabric silk was certainly not something she’d ever consider. He smirked at her.

“Who the hell are you?” Marinette questioned narrowing her eyes.

He grabbed into the silk using it as leverage then threw himself in the air doing a simple twist and landing gracefully in front of her.

“Chat Noir.” he declared making a bow.”At your disposition.” he kneeled and took her hand giving her knuckles a kiss.”And who may you be?”

“That’s not an actual name.” Marinette argues getting her hand out of his.”I don’t feel like telling you my actual name when you obviously gave me a fake one.”

“Princess it is then. Unless you want a nickname yourself”

Marinette glared. Chat Noir smirked.

“...Ladybug.” she said after few moments”I expect you’ll get me mask too, right?”

“Well, if you wish too.”

“I wasn’t actually serious.”

“Well, I was. We would match!” he said delightedly.

Marinette blinked incredulously.

“Why are you even here?”

Chat Noir smirk changed to a genuine smile.

“A little birdie told me about the challenge you accepted. Impressive to say at least. And I believe I can help you.”

Marinette snorted.

“Such lack of faith in me Purriness.”

Oh great, he liked puns too. Marinette sighed. He didn’t seem that bad, cat ears aside. Plus at this point, she could use any help especially from someone who took part in the show.

“Fine. I’ll accept your help.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Chat Noir proved to be quite helpful actually. Still, Marinette didn’t actually expect him to give her a red mask with black polka dots next day when they met.

“Well, Princess is not working anymore.” Chat said after she put the mask on”Shall I call you my lady?”

“Was that a pun?”

“Maybe?”

“Let’s just get down to business, I really don’t care what you call me.”

The third day Marinette felt like her knuckles would burst any second.

“Bien joué?” Chat Noir asked.

“Bien joué.” she declared fist bumping him.

The fourth day, Marinette started using the rotative trapeze. She felt great cause the trapeze was the piece she was the last experienced with(hey, isn’t like she expected to get leads from the start), but she got the swing rhythm pretty fast. And now with the new trapeze she had no problem with the spinning, it didn’t make her nauseous or anything(thing Chat mentioned worrying him before she used it for the first time this morning. But Marinette could to a quad twist without any kind of trampoline so dizziness was last of their problems. 

She was perfectly in control of the first part of the exercise. She even got a hang of the pose she had to do in the air. Chat described it as _one of the most majestic things he had seen in his whole life_ , but she thought he was a little bit biased. If his flirting meant anything, that was it.

Marinette’s biggest problem was the second part when she had to catch the other trapeze. After she fell in the safety net for the nth time, she sighed and closed her eyes. She was so, so close.

Marinette felt a thump next to her and the moving of the net. She opened her eyes and turned her head only to meet a pair of green eyes staring at her and a kind smile.

“You are incredible, you know?” Chat Noir said in almost a whisper.

“So incredible I keep falling.” Marinette mumbled.

“My Lady, I’d like to kindly remind you that you are close to mastering one of the hardest maneuvers out there in a week. If it isn’t incredible then I don’t know what it is.”

For the first time in days, Marinette smiled.

“One last time. Then you go to sleep.” Chat declared in the seventh day.

Marinette sighed while gripping the trapeze. After all the intensive training in the last days, she felt like a truck run multiple times over her hands. Alright, one more time.

Marinette gripped the trapeze and launched herself forward. the routine went smoothly, then when she had to grip the trapeze she knew she won’t make it. She was ready for the free fall in the safety net. Except she didn’t fell. Two hands grabbed hers and helped her up on the other trapeze. Marinette looked incredulously at Chat Noir. He winked.

“I hope My Lady isn’t forgetting Golden Phoenix requires two people.” Chat said lifting her hand and kissing her bruised knuckles”Just think it is me waiting for you there. Good luck tomorrow My Lady. Sleep well.”

\----------------------------  
Marinette wished she would have taken the ladybug mask with her to this performance. She grew attached to it in the short time she wore it.

“Ready?” Alya asked leading her up the stairs to the trapeze.

No. Not really. The whole crew of the circus came to watch. Marinette saw even Adrien Agreste on the right of Master Fu. She wondered if Chat Noir was down there. When Alya used to bring her food during practice he almost made himself unseen as if...well, Marinette wasn’t sure, she thought it was a little bit odd. She considered she might have even hallucinated him at some point. 

“Ready.” she declared.

She had to trust herself with this. She didn’t practice till she couldn’t feel her hands anymore to fail now.

Alya left her on the platform and went to take a sit in the public. Marinette took a deep breath, clenched her hands around the trapeze and jumped off. When the first swing prompted her backward Marinette started spinning. Good, it was going well. She launched herself of the trapeze and posed, feeling almost like she was flying. It honestly seemed to last more than few seconds. Marinette spun, ready to catch the next trapeze. When she was centimeters away she knew she would fail, her fingers will only brush the bar. Marinette closed her eyes.

And then a pair of hands grabbed her lifting her up.

Marinette’s eyes snapped open.

“Chat?” she whispered.

There was a pair of green eyes and blond hair, but it wasn’t Chat who helped her up onto the trapeze. It was Adrien Agreste. She barely registered the crowd under them erupting into cheers. But she was sure she saw him in the audience! Her eyes snapped to the respective spot only to see it empty.

“You can wave you know?” Adrien’s voice broke her out of the trance.

“What, why are you here?”

“I hope you aren’t forgetting Golden Pheonix requires two people.” he said in an all too familiar tone.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him while waving absently. One week ago she might have fainted from even considering Adrien freaking Agreste would work with her on anything. Or have an arm around her waist. But right now she was too busy analyzing him, putting a black mask over his features and...oh Dieu.

“You?”

He gave her a genuine smile, lifting her chin and turning it to the audience.

“Welcome to Cirque de Miracles, My Lady.”

\------------------------

In the crowd under Master Fu was looking at the pair with a knowing glimmer in his eyes. 

_Ah yes, these two are made for each other_ he thought fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys im so sorry this took so long but I was out of internet. Sorry if there are any mistakes this chapter is written on phone

“...and then we all thought Rose will get hurt, but Juleka basically sommersaulted and caught her and it was very movie like you know. Alya got it on camera and psoted it on the official instagram and people went crazy. It was awesome.” Marinette described happily

Speaking of, the petite blonde just opened the door to Arya’s room.

“The distribution for the new show will be up in like fifteen minutes!” she squaled”Are you coming?”

“One second Rose, I have to...” she gestured towrds the screen.

“Just go sweetie, it is the first show you’ll be part of afterall.”

“Alright maman. Say hi to papa, I love you both. See you!”

“Goodbye sweetie.” Her mother finished with a smile.

The call stopped and Marinette closed her laptop fastly then got outside where Rose and Juleka were waiting for her. The dorms where the cast was staying were close to the main building of the circus so the walk was less tha ten minutes. Rose was chatting happily about the possible theme of the show and how the costumes will look and whatnot while Juleka was nodding along while making a small comment here and there. Marinette commented as well, but she wasn’t sure what to expect. It has been one week after her crazy stunt and Marinette came to love the life at Cirque de Miracles. She understood perfectly what Alya was talking about when she said they all were like on big extended family. It was a great sense of unity in the crew and not only between the acrobats, but aslo between the technical crew. Marinette felt like belonging and she could have never asked for something better.

“...don’t you think Marinette?” Rose’s voice broke Marinette out of her thoughts.

“Uh...sorry Rose, I kind of zoomed out. Can you repeat that?”

“I was talking about the lead. I bet it is gonna be Adrien. Do you agree?” 

“It would be something if it wasn’t him, Adrien is our male lead and lead in general since he was fifteen. Rightfully so, if you ask me.” It was Juleka who answered instead.

“If it is a show with a male lead then yes, certainly Adrien.” Marinette agreed.

“What if it is a female lead though? Oh Marinette, it could be you!” Rose squealed happily while clutching the bluenette’s arm.

“What? Me? Please Rose, I think you are overestimating my capabilities.” Marinette declared modestly while making Juleka snort.

“Sure Golden Pheonix. Whatever you say.” Came Juleka’s sassy response.

“It was just an audition. Come on now, I’m just a newbie, you both have more experience than me, the lead could be one of you.” Marinette offered.”I mean Rose you were the female lead in _Alice in Wonderland_.”

Marinette knew that for sure, _Alice in Wonderland_ was the last show who had the grand finale exactly one day before the seasonal auditions.

“I think we should see what the show is actually about before making any wild guess about leads.” Juleka declared and Marinette agreed.

The noise in the hall when they entered was unbearable. On the top of a chair sat Alya, with a clipper in her right hand and looking ready to murder the whole crew.

“Okay listen up folks! You either back the fuck off so I can hang this or I’m setting the whole list on fire and you won’t know anything about the next show.” She threathened the way you’d threathen a sibligng about giving your things back.

The noise died down and everybody inched forward towards the list Alya was pinning into the wall. After she was done, she had to elbow her way out of the crowd. Rose joined the chaos happily, but Marinette prefered to wait. Juleka gave Marinette a defeated smile and went in the crowd after her girlfriend.

“Girl, don’t you wanna see what you got?” Alya asked appearing next to Marinette all of the sudden.

The bluenette shugrred.

“I don’t feel like beating anybody to get there. It can wait. Whatever it is, I’m sure it is amazing and that’s all that matters.”

“You got that one right.” Alya said with a smirk which suggested she knew more than she let on.

The two of the made idle chat for few minutes till the people stopped pushing and pulling and started chatting as well. Marinette went to the lists. The first thing thst caught her attention was the title, written in a beautiful font _Arabian Nights _. She started from the bottom expecting to see herself among the backup acrobats. When she wasn’t there, she looked upper, maybe she had a minor role in the background of one of the main acts. Still, her name wasn’t there. Marinette started to panic. Was she left out of the production? Didn’t she do well enough at the trainings this week? She thought everything worked fine, so she couldn’t really understand...Marinette’s breath hitched. She finally found her name. Right next to Adrien’s. Co-lead.__

__“I...I...what? Me? Why...Alya?” Marinette mumbled unsure of herself._ _

__How did her first official show turned up to be a lead? How was that even possible? It was insane._ _

__“Alya...why me?”_ _

__The ombre girl struted over to her new best friend, a glimmer of amusament in her eyes._ _

__“You aren’t seriously asking me why, are you now?”_ _

__Marinette was at a loss of words, turning to the list again to make sure she didn’t actually hallucinate the whole deal. No, her name was very much there. How was she gonna..._ _

__“Seems like we are partners.”_ _

__Marinette almost jumped out of her skin. She didn’t know when Adrien appeared behid her and put his hands on her shoulders while looking at the list over her head._ _

__“Yeah, it er...seems so?” Marinette mumbled a little awkward._ _

__She didn’t get the chance to spend too much time with him this past week. They did have lunch together with Alya and Nino everyday and they did have the early ballet session together. But given Adrien wasn’t living in the dormitories with the rest, they didn’t really had the chance to hang out. She hadn’t seen him at all today._ _

__Marinette turned around and there he was, Adrien Agreste in all his tall, blond perfection. She still didn’t know how in the world she ended up getting to know Adrien frreaking Agreste in the first day at Cirque de Miracles. Maybe her luck started to change. Adrien smiled kindly hands still on her shoulders and she could only return the smile. God, his eyes were so green, like forest in summer while sun shined above it and..._ _

__“Folks, I know they are a pair of unfairly goodlooking motherfuckers, but we have to go see the stage. I proise you it is just as goodlooking.” Nino voice broke the trance._ _

__It was just then when Marinette noticed most of the cast had their eyes on her and Adrien. She blushed, but Adrien didn’t seem phased at all._ _

__“Shall we go, my lady?” he asked offering his arm._ _

__Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice enough to say anything. She hooked her arm through his and the crowd parted like the Red Sea when they started making their way towards the exit. Her blush only deepened. If her fifteen years old who swooned at the simple mention of Adrien Agreste would see her now...honestly she’d probably faint. But not now, ninteen years old Marinette was mature and totally not startig crushing over her ex crush again. Totally. Isn’t like he was sweet or kind or friendly or...you got the idea._ _

__Marinette almost wanted to strangle Alya when she winked at her while they were heading towards the scene. She didn’t need more emabrassment than this._ _

__Master Fu was already in the front of the stage watching with a smile as the chairs started to fill. Adrien and Marinette took their place in the first row waiting for...well, Marinette wasn’t sure what they were waiting for. Master Fu cleared his throat and all the chatter in the room died down in a matter of seconds._ _

__“As you know, the prepartions for our new show _Arabian Nights_ will begin today. The story starts with Scheherazade and the Sultan beig introduced and she startes telling him the story of a pirate crew and how two old best friends started fighting over the control of the ship. The details will be discussed later with each group. And now for the scene.”_ _

__“Nino, please.”Master Fu motioned towards the stage._ _

__“Folks, you better hold your jaws for this.” He declared then pressed a button on his remote and the background of the scene opened revealing a huge ship._ _

__“And that’s not even the best part. But I’m keepig the next trick as element of surprise for when we are starting the training. But watch this one.” He pressed another button and the stage errupted in flames. Nino seemed pretty proud of himself as the whole crowd gasped._ _

__“The show is gonna be amazing.” Adrien smiled, proud of his best friend._ _

__“I think it is the right time to start the training.” Master Fu declared.”Marinette, Adrien, please come forward.”_ _

__

__It was fuckig insane. That’s all Marinette had to say about the whole show. She and Adrien were supposed to duel with swords while doing equilibristics at a huge height while the ship was shaking itself. Which honestly wouldn’t have been so much of a problem if it wasn’t for the goddamn fire on the stage._ _

__Marinette tried to balance herself on the cord with the fake sword in her hand. For someone who used to trip over air as a kid Marinette was pretty damn proud of her equilibristic abilities. Which were pretty good, mind you, but she didn’t have fencing trining like Adrien. Well, she guessed he might have some given the seemingly perfect pose he was doing._ _

__“Start the duel, don’t go for harder moves, just slash at each other, you haven’t started the choreography lessons yet anyway.” Came Master’s Fu voice trhough the headphones._ _

__Adrien smiled at her and they began. It was hardly swordfighting, but they were keeping their balnce on the chord-ableit with some smll wobbles and balance checks- which was the most important thing. It was going fine. Untill the boat started moving, making both Mrinette and Adrien shake as they tried to regain the balance. After some moves Marinette would personally characterize as an octopus gesticulating wildly, she managed to gain some stability. Adrien seemed to do the same and they exchanged a look. It was gonne be hard._ _

__“Slash at each other.” The indication was heard through the speakers._ _

__Marinette and Adrien exchanged a glance. They both moved at the same time, Marinette lounging forward with her sword while Adrien fastly aimed at the side. Their eyes meet as both of them lost their balance, falling off the chord and into the sfety net._ _

__On the side of the stage the whole technical crew plus the acrobats who stuck aroun to watch the two had their jaws on the floor._ _

__“But...but...the chemestry ws there...I just don’t...how?” It seemed like for the first time in forever Alya was out of words._ _

__When Adrien and Marinette got out of the net and came to join the others. Master Fu annalysed them while stroking his beard thoughtfully._ _

__“Oh, the chemestry is not the problem here. You are lacking syncronization.” He remarked.”So let’s try one more time.”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“Dude, what’s with the emo look?” was the first question Nino asked when the four of them met for lunch._ _

__Adrien’s blond hair which tended to be in ponytail most of the time, was now lose and covering half of his face. He sat down reluctntly and pushed his hair aside revealing rectangular marks printed on his skin_ _

__“I faceplanted the safety net too much.”was all he said and took a bite of his food._ _

__“So the repetitions didn’t go that well.” Nino remarked noticing how miserable both of them looked.” I don’t really understand what Dude Master Fu Means by syncronization. Like what are you guys supposed to do, move identically at the same time?”_ _

__Adrien’s face lit up._ _

__\-----------------_ _

__Marinette fell on her bed with a groan. She didn’t belive she could be more exhausted than when she was training for Golden Pheonix, but apparently she was wrong. Whatever dose of luck she gathered in the past week seemed to vanish in thin air. He first show and she was already fucking everything up. She clunched her ladybug plushie to her chest. When she first got it, she was five and already taking gymnastics classes for about a year. It was before the first competition when her parents got it. Marinette even named her Tikki after one of he funders of Cirque de Miracles. It was the first copetition she ever won and the plushie had been her lucky charm since then._ _

__A knock broke Marinette out of her reminescene. The bluenette groaned as she got out of the bed. It better be worth it._ _

__“What is so important that...” she cut herelf off when she saw who was standng in frnt of her._ _

__Adrien Agreste was having that smile that could probably keep the Eiffel Tower lit for days. And it was directed at her. He rubbed the back of his head while gripping tighter on the backpack slung over his shoulder._ _

__“Salut Marinette! Or shall I call you roomate?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually shoves the good ol' sharing sleeping quarters trope in here *
> 
> Stay tuned to Know why adrien came with this plan


End file.
